This invention is generally related to the conversion of wind energy into useful rotary-shaft power and is particularly related to solving the problem longstanding of designing a structurally durable windmill which will operate safely in harsh climate conditions. The invention achieves the desired result by utilizing a single vertical axis mount without outrigger guy wires and while preserving omni-directional wind sensitivity. Other features of the windmill of this invention include inherently good snow and ice protection, expeditious means of power takeoff coupling, and an aesthetically appealing design.
Wind has long been used as a means of providing energy although at the present time only a small percent of the energy consumed by mankind is extracted from wind. With the imminent shortage of fossil fuels increasing interest exists in utilization of wind energy.
Most windmills in use today employ a horizontal axis. One problem with horizontal axis windmills is that of providing a suitable support structure, which adds greatly to the cost of such design. Another problem is that of maintaining omni-directional sensitivity of the horizontal shaft, and a third problem is that of coupling the rotational shaft to energy using or converting means, such as generators, etc.
To overcome these disadvantages of horizontal axis windmills attempts have been made to provide vertical axis designs for extracting energy from wind. These typically have included cup-anemometer schemes, hoop-air foil designs and other methods. However, none have been totally successful because of structural difficulty, inefficient performance, unpleasantness of visual appearance and cost of construction per unit of energy extracted.
The present invention is directed towards a vertical axis windmill having the advantages of requiring only a single axis of rotation. A further advantage is its omni-directional sensitivity coupled with pleasing aesthetic appearance. The windmill has inherent structural rigidity to accommodate harsh climates of heavy rains, snow, hail and windstorms.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a novel single vertical axis windmill which is properly responsive to varying wind speed and is insensitive to wind direction.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vertical axis windmill which is adaptable to large sizes and pleasing in appearance.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a vertical axis windmill having a minimum number of moving parts and which is susceptible of design to resist snow, ice, rain and windstorms.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a novel stationary windmill for converting air flow from any horizontal direction into an upward flow through a vertical axis impeller.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.